Os Fundadores
by Duachais Seneschais
Summary: Em meio a guerras e perseguições, o destino reúne quatro jovens bruxos. Hogwarts seria mais que uma escola, o porto seguro para o futuro da Magia.
1. A Fuga de Érin

Nada, absolutamente nada me pertence! Tudo, tuuuudo criação da tia JK!

* * *

**Prólogo - A Fuga de Érin  
**

_Há três dias estamos na estrada... Há três dias chove..._

_Juntamente com minha família tive que deixar _Éire_. Minha _Éire_... Nosso Rei partiu suas terras para guerrear numa das inúmeras batalhas que mancham de sangue as planícies do _Ulster_. E nós, que devemos lealdade apenas a ele, tivemos também que partir. Em seu lugar subiu ao trono _Dohmnall_, que deseja nossas cabeças. Não há local para nos escondermos no _Ulster_... Não há mais lugar seguro para nós em toda _Éire_, não até que nosso senhor _Eochaid_ retorne, é tarde demais para qualquer defesa._

_Não pudemos aparatar para um local seguro, fora da Ilha. Em toda sua volta barreiras foram levantadas. Só podemos sair da forma convencional... da forma dos trouxas. Cavalgamos pelas planícies enlameadas até exaurir nossos cavalos, cruzamos o mar de _Uí Echach Arda_ até a terra dos Escotos. Aparatamos até os arredores da vila de nossos aparentados, eles poderão nos dar abrigo, se também estiverem conseguindo se proteger das invasões da Britânia. _

_Os povos das terras geladas invadem a Ilha Britânica procurando por solos mais férteis que os seus. O Rei Supremo não consegue conter os avanços inimigos. Não é seguro para mais ninguém. Nem trouxas e muito menos bruxos... Muitos são queimados por nascerem em meio a magia, nenhum desses pode se defender... estão cegos pelo véu da ignorância. Não controlam o que fazem. Os poucos bruxos que têm cultura e conhecimento se escondem e protegem. _

_Subimos incessantemente pelos vales das _Highlands_, não paramos para dormir, não paramos para comer. Tudo fazemos sobre as selas de nossos cavalos. A localização exata da vila é difícil de saber sem conhecer perfeitamente as ravinas, mas estamos perto. Não podemos aparatar diretamente para a casa dos nossos, ela e toda a vila são seladas por segurança. Rezamos, por Merlim, para que tenham recebido nossas mensagens. Assim os Hufflepuff seguem para as terras do Clã Ravenclaw. _

_Olho para a imensidão verde que desce encosta abaixo formando o mais belo vale em que já pus os olhos em todos os meus dezessete anos de vida. O vento frio embaraça meus cabelos e racha meus lábios. Com olhos semicerrados consigo divisar uma ave, escura e graciosa, planando sobre as árvores e vindo em nossa direção. Mais uma lufada de vento e perco a ave de vista. _

_Continuamos a cavalgar durante o que me pareceram horas, mas não tenho certeza. Meu irmão mais novo não consegue mais suportar a caminhada com os outros homens, ele tem apenas doze anos, o coloco a minha frente e sigo quase mecanicamente a montaria de minha mãe. Um a um, os homens vão cedendo ao cansaço. Merlim, não podemos parar! Não agora... não tão perto! Os Ravenclaw estão aqui... em algum lugar... e se protegem, têm que se proteger... Caso contrário, foi tudo em vão._

_Meu pai deu ordem para pararmos, tínhamos que descansar, ninguém ficaria para trás. Não mais. Joguei-me numa manta de lã ao lado de minha mãe, para que pudéssemos esquentar nossos corpos. Foi quando notei, ao fim da estrada, que seguia pela encosta, uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos como a casca de um freixo. Seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto um céu de primavera. Vinha acompanhada de vários homens e mulheres, todos surgindo... aparatando... Os utensílios que traziam reluziam a cor do bronze, todos ostentavam o _tartan_ em tons de azul do Clã dos Ravenclaw. _

* * *

--

**_Nota da autora:_**

Olá

Espero que tenham gostado do Prólogo! Estarei, em breve, postando o próximo capítulo.

Gostaria muitíssimo de agradecer a **Manu Black** por betar minha fic! Ela me incentivou muito mesmo com seus comentários a continuar os escritos sobre os quais estava insegura

UMA EXCELENTE BETA! :D Adorei betar com ela!

Prestou atenção aos mínimos detalhes

Muitíssimo obrigada,** Manu**!

_Duachais Seneschais_

* * *

Reviwes são muito bem vindas! Gostando ou não, dê um alô!

* * *

Utilizando as palavras de uma autora que gosto muito: **FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ, DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!**

* * *


	2. O que o Mar Pode Trazer

**Capítulo Um – O que o Mar Pode Trazer**

Salazar levantou-se do círculo de refeições de sua família. Mais uma vez havia se desentendido com seu pai. O velho Slytherin não queria, de forma alguma, aceitar suas idéias: tinham que partir para um local isolado de _Norfolk_, erguer barreiras mágicas, apartar-se do governo trouxa. Assim não correriam perigo, não mais.

Seguiu para fora da casa principal da família, não queria se recolher agora, preferia pensar. Será que aquela velha raposa que era seu pai estava finalmente caducando? Ou será que ele estava tão ligado à suas terras que colocaria a vida de todos os seus em risco? Salazar jogou-se na areia fofa à beira-mar e inspirou o ar da noite. Cheiro de sal. A brisa marítima da primavera trazia mais algum cheiro, mas não reconhecia.

Viviam numa comunidade litorânea, cercada por brejos e pelas águas do mar. Era uma pequena cidade onde trouxas e bruxos viviam, mas não em harmonia. Nesses dias, a perseguição aos bruxos se acirrou, qualquer sinal de magia era imediatamente delatado, todos culpavam os bruxos pela desgraçada invasão viking. Todos os trouxas acreditavam se tratar de um castigo de Deus à presença de "adoradores do demônio"... Ignorantes! O rapaz cerrou o punho e deu um forte soco na areia. Atirou um pouco ao lado irritadamente e a brisa um pouco mais forte acabou por levar os grãos aos seus olhos verdes, da cor dos mar.

Sentiu uma aproximação, Seely sentou-se ao seu lado, ajeitando as pregas da saia ao redor dos joelhos. Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio. Até que sua irmã falou primeiramente.

– Papai quer o nosso bem, você sabe... – não olhou para o irmão, continuava fitando o horizonte negro.

– Pode ser... mas ele não faz isso da forma mais inteligente.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio. O rapaz estranhou a imobilidade de Seely ao olhar o horizonte.

– Você sabe que é perigoso continuarmos no meio dos trouxas... – ele falava olhando para sua irmã.

Os longos cabelos se desprenderam do penteado com uma rajada vinda do sul, foi quando ela finalmente deixou de fitar o mar.

– É... mas o que quer que você ache perigoso em terra, meu irmão, não se compara ao que o mar pode trazer...

--

Ficou intrigado com as palavras da irmã. Mais que nunca sentia urgência em saírem dali. Andou por toda a casa. No salão ainda estavam seu pai e seus irmãos mais velhos bebendo e ceando. As crianças já estavam sob suas mantas junto às mulheres mais velhas, as novas aguardavam os homens terminarem a refeição para recolherem os utensílios. Deu mais uma olhada no céu estrelado e recolheu-se para dormir.

--

Ouviu um barulho incomum, parecia um grito... não... um gemido... um gemido de agonia.

Eram altas horas da noite, tudo estava escuro, não sendo pela claridade que vinha de algum ponto da casa pela porta reservada por uma manta de lã. Despertou no momento em que sentiu. Cheiro de fumaça, cheiro de palha queimando... Levantou-se de forma brusca e tossiu convulsivamente, abaixou-se novamente e tentou se concentrar para pensar. Devem ter esquecido de apagar o fogareiro.

Alcançou a varinha e seguiu ainda abaixado até a entrada do cômodo mal iluminado. Tocou em algo úmido e viscoso... Sentiu náuseas... era sangue. Esqueceu-se da cautela e levantou-se buscando sua varinha. Irrompeu pelo portal e encontrou o tumulto, de um lado a casa pegava fogo, vigas vinham ao chão, móveis se destroçavam, e do outro pôde ver um rastro vermelho vivo. Ouvia tosses, acordou os dois irmãos mais novos que dividiam o cômodo com ele. Ambos pegaram suas varinhas e seguiram para diversos lados da casa. Foi até o quarto das mulheres e crianças... foi a pior cena de sua vida. Salazar apoiou-se na parede e colocou para fora tudo que pudesse estar em seu estômago. As crianças... todas... Procurou pela irmã. Procurou pelas mulheres! Corria cegamente pela casa tomada por fumaça e fogo. Onde estavam seus outros irmãos? Seu pai? Suas irmãs? Sua irmã!? Onde estava Seely?

Percorreu o que pôde da casa e, quando seus pulmões não podiam mais agüentar a fumaça, desatou a correr pela areia. A vila inteira estava em chamas. Homens corriam com seus filhos nos braços. Mulheres caiam ao chão chorando.

Viu um de seus irmãos apagando com magia o incêndio de uma das palhoças mais pobres. E um brilho verde engolindo a escuridão da noite. Seu irmão foi ao chão, o outro tentava em vão protegê-lo. Desviou os olhos na direção do assassino. Era um estrangeiro, um bruxo das terras geladas... Em um acesso de fúria levantou a varinha e proferiu a maldição. Uma rajada de luz verde atingiu o homem de cabelos ruivos trançados que rolou de olhos abertos pela areia.

Virou-se para seguir em auxilio do outro irmão quando ouviu a voz... era Seely... gritava por ele... Um homem de cabelos quase brancos de tão louros, alto como dois e de longa barba segurava sua irmã pelos pulsos unidos acima da cabeça. Ela estava estirada no chão e com as roupas rasgadas. Ele estava... não! Não sua irmã... sua irmãzinha... Seely... Seely! Quando apontou a varinha na direção da cabeça do viking, sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas. Salazar não estava entendendo... Buscou com o olhar a causa da interrupção. Um outro guerreiro viking havia estilhaçado sua coluna com um martelo de metal. Salazar foi ao chão ainda apontando a varinha na direção do homem que encobria Seely... mas não conseguiu falar... não conseguiu manter seus olhos abertos... Não manteve o braço erguido e a varinha firme.

Seely...

... Seely...

_É... mas o que quer que você ache perigoso em terra, meu irmão, não se compara ao que o mar pode trazer..._

Seely...

* * *

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram a fic!

Agradecimentos especiais àqueles que deixaram reviews!!

-

**Manu Black:** Minha Bettaaaaaaa!! :D Obrigada pela força! Seu incentivo foi excencial para que eu continuasse a colocasse para frente o projeto Espero que muitos tenham a mesma impressão que você teve do início de Hogwarts E dos personagens

-

**V. Lovett: **Obrigada pela review!! Vou sim! Vou sim! Vou continuar!! Olha aqui o Capítulo Um! Em breve o dois no ar! ashuahsuahsuas Continue acompanhando Estarei postando assim que acabar as últimas olhdas nos capítulos

-

**Aurons:** Obrigada !! Espero que continue gostando dos capítulos que estão por vir!!

-

Estarei postando assim que conseguir dar a última olhadinha no próximo capítulo

_Duachais Seneschais_

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW!!**


	3. Apartados

**Capítulo Dois – Apartados**

_Ela via... uma serpente que abandonava uma velha pele e surgia de dentro da carcaça com a cútis escamosa opaca e sem vida. Havia também um leão, ele auxiliava a serpente enfraquecida. A águia piscou os olhos e continuou a observar, deu um rasante no vôo ao lado da serpente. Rumou de volta para as Terras Altas, perdendo a totalidade da visão aérea... voava mais baixo. Sentiu que deveria mais uma vez observar os animais que deixara para trás. A serpente e o leão rumavam para o norte. Seguiu para a Muralha de Adriano, sentia o vento em suas asas. Em terreno escocês viu um texugo em busca de uma toca, desesperado. Subiu as escarpas até seu ninho e lá, quando pousou, o mamífero deitou junto a si._

Rowena acordou suando, Helga despertou ao seu lado no grande colchão de palha e, vendo os cabelos úmidos da amiga, a auxilia preocupada. O sol ainda nascia fraco, podia ver a luminosidade por entre as falhas na estrutura da casa. Um pesadelo, mas não foi particularmente assustador, apenas... exaustivo...

Rowena livrou-se das peles e colocou sua túnica de trabalho. Helga, como as outras mulheres, rumou para a cozinha após certificar-se que Rowena estava bem, enquanto esta permanecia sentada por um tempo a beira do colchão.

Uma serpente e um leão...

--

Passos tomavam o salão de terra batida do Clã Ravenclaw. Um antigo e sábio amigo da família vinha para uma visita, ele havia passado as barreiras do povoado, sabia como encontrá-lo e como acessá-lo. Depois de um frugal café-da-manhã, o visitante, com ar soturno, pôs-se a falar:

– Não sei se já tomaram conhecimento, mas mais uma jovem foi jogada ao Poço... Uma bruxa descoberta... mas tão nova. Ela... ela era minha pupila, porém muito jovem, ainda não sabia se defender, não sabia... – os olhos do homem foram ao chão, passou pesadamente os dedos sobre eles. – Não sei quantas moças mais serão jogadas naquele buraco imundo! Não pude fazer nada para defendê-la, estava afastado, cuidando de outros assuntos como venho hoje lhes falar. Quando retornei soube do ocorrido... Oh, Merlim! Ela deve ter se desesperado!

Rowena servia uma taça de água fria para o amigo. Seu pai estava sentado à frente dele, o _tartan_ em tons de azul subia por seu peito e cobria a cabeça, tornando a descer, pelas costas. Estava pensativo. Axel, seu noivo e futuro líder da comunidade, inquietou-se à direita do velho Ravenclaw. Num impulso lançou um olhar a Rowena, paradoxalmente transmitia preocupação, pela situação delicada em que se encontravam, e alívio, por estarem isolados do mundo trouxa.

A situação se agravava, as guerras se alastravam por todo território britânico, a praga dos nórdicos voltava para saquear, escravizar e pilhar. Os trouxas culpavam os bruxos pela desgraça... os caçavam, embora muitas vezes matassem a si mesmos. Seu pai tomara a sábia decisão de apartar a vila do mundo trouxa, estavam a salvo ali. Mas quantos mais poderiam dizer isso? Aquela menina, provavelmente, era apenas uma criança...

– Talvez devêssemos ter feito como os Ravenclaw... – ouviu o tom de tristeza na voz do homem... sentiu a tristeza...

As pernas de Rowena enfraqueceram. Seus alunos... poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um deles. Entregou a jarra para sua irmã mais nova que se encostava ao portal de madeira do salão.

Rumou para o galpão que ficava atrás da propriedade, lá percebeu a movimentação. Entrando pela porta correu os olhos por toda sua extensão. Estavam todos ali. Todos. Rowena estendeu o braço em volta dos ombros de uma garotinha de longas tranças douradas. Aos poucos as lágrimas escorreram involuntariamente pelo seu rosto. Quantas crianças não tinham a infelicidade de nascerem de pais trouxas só para serem caçadas? Quantas famílias bruxas deixam de ter a oportunidade de treinar seus poderes, aprender a se defender, e chegam ao mesmo fim que a garota? Rowena pôde ouvir um andar masculino, duro e compassado, no chão de terra batida. Era Axel. Seus alunos colocaram-se a sua volta e, um a um, estenderam os braços envolvendo sua mestra.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

Olá Gente,

Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez àqueles que estão lendo a fic  
Muito obrigada também à beta que sempre me dá apoio!

-

**Manu Black:** Muuuuuuuiittoooo obrigada Muito obrigada, mesmo! Estarei mandando mails para você hj mesmo !

-

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** xD Não tem nada, não, você xingar! ahsuahsuhasuHAUHSUAHSUshushuashuashushuash Está aqui a continuação da fic E logo logo o próximo capítulo também será postado Muito obrigada! Espero que você continue gostando (se revoltando ou não xD)!!

-

**Aerton Zambelli:** Olha! Você por aqui!! Hahahahahaha também adoro os vikings! Não, não, não há vikings em Harry Potter, mas esse é o contexto histórico no qual estaria inserida a Fundação de Hogwarts. Procurei relacionar, para sair tudo direitinho. Espero que continue gostando, e muito obrigada pela visita!!

-

Obrigada e bjs a todos !

_Duachais Seneschais_

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW**


	4. Guerreiros de Cymru

**Capítulo Três – Guerreiros de **_**Cymru**_

O sol já havia se posto fazia horas, mas não podiam parar. Não podiam!

Os cavalos estavam exaustos, viajavam desde a Cornualha, sem repouso, no intuito de auxiliar a contenção dos piratas nórdicos. Há três dias cavalgavam sem descansos que não fossem as horas de sono. Nenhuma parada para alimentação, o faziam sobre as montarias, ou asseio, que não havia. Não podiam dar-se a esse luxo. Os vikings não iriam esperar...

Há pouco mais de três dias Lorde _Hywel_, e seus sábios, já tinha conhecimento da invasão viking e mandava um grande contingente de soldados e bruxos galeses até o alvo do ataque. Há pouco mais de três dias toda _Cymru_ já sabia. Lorde _Ethelred II_ da Britânia não dava ouvidos aos da Antiga Sabedoria e, como sempre, estava despreparado.

O agrupamento lançou-se mais à frente, podiam ver o clarão dos incêndios contra o céu noturno. Ouviam o grito dos homens, o pranto das mulheres e crianças. Entre a estrada de terra e a entrada do povoado, guerreiros de cabelos em longas tranças loiras arrastavam os que tentavam desesperadamente fugir.

Grande parte dos homens nórdicos voltou-se para os cavalos, o barulho causado por seus cascos em marcha atraía. Pareciam ameaçadores e gigantescos, cobertos de sangue e fuligem, e mesmo assim os cavaleiros galeses não recuaram, não diminuíram sua marcha.

Godric pôde ver o brilho assassino nos olhos de um homem enorme, com uma vistosa pele de lobo envolvendo os ombros, rodando seu martelo várias vezes acima da cabeça. Esperava sua montaria avançar para lançar a arma. E ele não parou. Nenhum dos galeses parou.

Viu tudo ocorrer numa funesta câmara lenta. _Berzerkers_ corriam em sua direção berrando gritos de guerra que pareciam canções do inferno. Os galeses avançavam com armas em riste. Alguns habitantes conseguiam, levados pelo medo ou não, correr descontroladamente adentrando nos brejos, cercados pela noite. Outros estavam paralisados, vulneráveis. E como um estopim, uma rajada de luz vermelho vivo clareou o campo de batalha. Dois _berzerkers _caíram desacordados.

Então, tudo tomou uma velocidade alucinante para Godric, não conseguia raciocinar. Apenas avançava com uma única idéia fixa em sua mente: proteger as pessoas daquele povoado. Gritava azarações e feitiços, a varinha não parava de faiscar. Sua égua escoiceava e passava por sobre os corpos dos inimigos mortos.

Adentrou cada vez mais pelas estreitas ruas entre as casas da periferia da aldeia. Divisou dois de seus companheiros empenhados em extinguir incêndios. Como uma onda os galeses tomaram as ruelas e seguiram na direção do mar, arrastando a ameaça viking de encontro à linha d'água. Nenhum dos nórdicos fazia menção de fugir, todos combatiam ferozmente, para eles era vencer ou morrer lutando. Não haveria honra em retornar derrotado.

A montaria _Shire_ avançou sobre a areia fofa da praia. Godric derrubava inimigo a inimigo. Viu pelo canto dos olhos uma pele avermelhada passando ao seu lado, um bruxo viking, de enorme barba prateada e trançada, apontava a varinha em sua direção. Godric nem mesmo virou Renny à ameaça, bradou um feitiço de proteção e em seguida atacou o oponente, desarmando-o e derrubando-o inconsciente.

Então, nesse momento em que o inimigo tomba e o soldado passa os olhos pela extensão do campo de batalha, Godric viu uma garota de longos cabelos negros sendo arrastada de forma selvagem por um guerreiro. Num momento seus olhos se cruzaram e ele pôde sentir a súplica emanando da mulher.

Correu pela beira-mar e parou Renny à frente das pedras por onde a garota era levada. Como o eqüino não seria de grande valia em terreno rochoso, desmontou e seguiu a pé na direção do inimigo. Galgando a elevação, divisou várias pequenas embarcações nas quais os vikings teriam chegado ao povoado. Carregavam poucas pessoas amarradas e desacordadas, eram todos seqüestrados para engrossar o comércio de escravos.

Ouviu mais um grito e desembainhou a espada. Com a outra mão manejou a varinha emitindo uma rajada de luz vermelha na direção do inimigo. Este, habilmente, desviou-se do ataque e partiu para cima de Godric, empurrando a garota na direção das rochas.

Godric proferiu novamente feitiços e azarações, partindo para cima do inimigo em seguida. Com uma espada curta, o guerreiro desviou o ataque de Godric, desferindo uma seqüência enlouquecida de golpes. Na outra mão, o viking ostentava seu enorme martelo de guerra. A garota ferida e traumatizada encostava-se à um monte de rochas, incapaz de fugir. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e gritava por seu salvador. Godric se desviava habilmente.

O viking sangrava por inúmeros cortes em sua pele. Godric arfava exausto. Num momento em que sabia ser decisivo elevou a espada. O cabo cravejado de rubis vermelhos cintilou ao movimento. O inimigo percebendo o andamento da batalha lançou-se feroz. Por um segundo tudo parou. Antes que conseguisse proferir uma encantação, a garota jogou-se sobre o braço do atacante tentando conter-lhe o avanço. O viking irado girou o braço da espada sobre a menina, que perdeu as forças e caiu lentamente. Pela boca irada de Godric saiu a pior maldição que qualquer bruxo poderia jogar sobre outro ser vivente. Nunca usava esse feitiço. Era cruel demais, covarde demais, sem qualquer possibilidade de revide, de defesa. Nunca. Mas naquele momento Godric estava dominado pela insanidade. Após uma luz incandescer esverdeada, o homem caiu num baque surdo sobre as rochas. Os olhos vidrados, a boca aberta numa expressão horrenda.

A garota respirava com dificuldade e muito rápido. O sangue jorrava pela ferida aberta em sua alva pele. Roupas rasgadas. Segurava uma fina corrente dourada em seu pescoço. Godric abaixou-se ao seu lado, ao tentar proferir um feitiço de cura, a garota abriu os lábios e deles saiu uma única palavra, a última.

– Salazar...

Godric gritou. Um brado de fúria e ressentimento.

--

A cidade estava destruída. Os inimigos haviam sido rechaçados e os cativos, libertos. Muitos haviam morrido, muitos andavam pelos brejos e jamais voltariam, os poucos que sobreviveram estavam feridos tanto no corpo quanto na alma. Não mais que uma dúzia.

Godric andava lentamente por entre os leitos. O cordão dourado da garota estava gelado contra seu peito, por sobre a túnica de linho. Um movimento leve chamou-lhe a atenção, um dos feridos voltava à consciência. Godric seguiu para o lado do rapaz e o auxiliou, estava com alguns hematomas, mas nada com o que se preocupar.

– Água...

Godric fez um sinal para um de seus companheiros e pediu água.

– Calma, rapaz. Não se esforce tanto.

Ele virou-lhe o rosto e uma dor lancinante percorreu o corpo de Godric. Aqueles olhos... os cabelos negros...

– Não o deixe se mover tanto, Godric. Encontramos ele com a coluna esmigalhada na beira da praia, mas ainda estava vivo. – disse-lhe aos sussurros seu amigo.

Godric assentiu e pegou o recipiente de barro com água fria trazido pelo cavaleiro galês. Era tão parecido com ela...

– Como é seu nome rapaz?

O enfermo olhou a frente por alguns segundos e fechou, sob grande pressão, seus olhos.

– Não me lembro... – falou ao largar a cabeça sobre o leito. – Lembro-me apenas de fogo e sangue... fogo... fumaça e sangue... Nada mais.

O rapaz virava-se no leito. Godric decidiu deixá-lo.

Salazar... seria esse seu nome? Ninguém, nos dois dias em que estava desacordado, veio reclamá-lo como seu parente. Teria ele perdido toda sua família? Seria a garota sua única família? Ponderou e achou melhor não revelar esta informação por enquanto. Seria por demais doloroso lembrar-se de quem era para, descobrir em seguida, tudo o que perdera.

No dia em que se seguiu, Godric não se afastou mais que poucos metros do leito do rapaz que deveria ser Salazar. Notícias chegavam rapidamente. Nas Terras Altas os nórdicos estabeleceram bases, mas não ousavam tomar de assalto o interior, mantinham-se no litoral. Os povos escotos eram fortes e orgulhosos e seu rei não abriria mão de mais nenhum punhado de terra, não após tantos sacrifícios para a união de todos os povos das Terras Altas sob um único soberano. Os galeses sabiam que eles tencionavam conquistar as terras de _Ethelred II_, que perdia sucessivamente território a ponto de preocupar Lorde _Hywel __Dda_ da Cornualha com a possibilidade de chegada às portas de _Cymru_.

Salazar mostrava-se interessado pelas Terras Altas, queria se ver livre da ameaça viking, e nada lhe pareceu mais propício do que rumar para um reino que não permitia seus avanços.

Ao fim do segundo dia, Godric sentou-se ao lado do rapaz de cabelos negros.

– Godric, já me sinto bem. Acho que não fui lesionado seriamente, estou me sentindo realmente bem... fisicamente.

Godric não estava certo do rumo que a conversa estava seguindo, mas podia fazer uma idéia. O rapaz respirou fundo e continuou.

– Você é a única pessoa que me é familiar, não conheço mais nenhum dos que me cercam estirados e desacordados sobre esses leitos... Não reconheço nada nesta vila destruída... Então venho falar a você. Vou seguir para a terra dos povos do norte. Quero me ver livre desse território de guerra. Quero seguir para um reino forte, que proteja seu povo...

Godric não teve coragem de negar. Tinha vontade de chorar pelo rapaz poucos anos mais novo que ele. Levou a mão ao peito e sentiu o medalhão contra a carne. Como negar a busca pela segurança àquele rapaz que perdera tudo? E como deixá-lo seguir solitário, quando não fora capaz de salvar a única pessoa daquele povoado destruído que poderia ampará-lo?

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo!

--

Gostaria de direcionar agradecimentos especiais a **Aerton Zambelli** e **Manu Black** por, além de acompanharem a fic, postarem as reviews!! MUITO OBRIGADA!!

_Duachais Seneschais_

* * *

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXEM UMA REVIEW**


	5. A Tranqüila Música do Feadan

**Capítulo Quatro – A Tranqüila Música do **_**Feadan**_

Era uma manhã quente, o ciclo das estações rumava para os longos dias do verão. Helga se encontrava na grande cozinha dos Ravenclaw auxiliando mulheres e elfos no trabalho.

Fitava um raio de luz entrando pela vão da janela, num momento de descuido uma jarra de barro foi ao chão, espatifando-se em dezenas de cacos. Tinha aptidão natural para feitiços domésticos, mas naquelas semanas estava cada dia mais desconcentrada. A imagem que fazia da menina sendo jogada ao Poço nunca saiu de sua mente.

Por um delicioso momento achou que tinha se visto livre de perseguições e matanças. Mas até à vila encantada do Clã Ravenclaw a desgraça chegava, mesmo que não fisicamente, mas por informações. Não poderia ser assim, não podia fugir à realidade. Deveriam arranjar uma forma de se proteger, não se alienar.

Helga desculpou-se catando os cacos do que fora a jarra de barro. Levou-os dentro de seu longo avental para o terreno aos fundos da cozinha. Depositou-os sobre uma mesa de madeira muito gasta e executou um feitiço reparador. Tomou o pote reconstituído nas mãos e virou-se na direção da casa, hesitou. Precisava de um pouco de ar, não adiantaria voltar ao trabalho perturbada daquela forma.

Caminhou pelo terreno de terra batida atrás da construção principal, observava os lindos vales das _Highlands_ e o colorido que a primavera os dava. Mais a frente estava o galpão onde Rowena ensinava a seus pupilos. Achava a atitude de Rowena digna de orgulho. Ela se esforçava dia a dia para que as crianças do povoado tivessem conhecimento e habilidade. Para que a Tradição jamais fosse esquecida. O colmo do telhado precisaria ser tratado naquele verão. Caminhando curiosa na direção da grande construção de pedras e turfa, Helga percebeu um rapazinho sentado à sombra das árvores, mantinha certa distância do galpão e fitava a varinha na mão.

– Não vai para a aula, rapaz? – perguntou em tom de censura, porém com um sorriso meigo nos lábios. Sua forma de falar era carregada do sotaque musical do gaélico de _Éire_.

O garotinho se revirou e fitou algum ponto distante nas ravinas. Helga percebeu a feição chorosa e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– O que houve, rapazinho? Por que a tristeza? Não foi bem em algum feitiço? É só treinar que conseguirá melhorar...

Após mais um momento de silêncio o garotinho, de não mais que doze ciclos de ano, falou amuado.

– Não... nunca fiz direito. Dizem que nunca vou conseguir... que sou incapaz. Não assisto às aulas. – os olhos se umedeceram – Todos os dias observo o que eles fazem... tentei, mas não sou capaz de nenhum feitiço.

Helga, por um momento, sentiu-se chocada ao saber que alguém teria feito um garotinho tão pequeno acreditar que não seria capaz. Ainda era muito novo para desistir! Aliás, nunca se era velho demais para aprender. Sentou-se ao seu lado e pediu-lhe sua varinha em seu tom meigo habitual. O rapaz estirou o instrumento, após uma sonora fungada.

– Hum... – Helga analisava concentrada. – Um belo exemplar. Não sou especialista, mas meu primo Ollivander é um exímio artesão, está no ramo há anos por toda a Britânia. Pelo convívio sei algumas coisas, e diria que essa sua varinha é de um bom freixo e pêlo de crina de unicórnio, que jamais é ruim. – puxando o braço do rapaz e analisando seu comprimento utilizando as próprias mãos como referência, prosseguiu. – O tamanho parece ser exato para você, já que ainda vai crescer. Tem ossos de quem será grande. Sabe, nem todos têm as mesmas habilidades que a maioria, seu talento deve estar direcionado à algo que ainda não teve oportunidade de desenvolver. Não vejo como uma varinha tão boa poderia estar com alguém incapaz... Aliás, se você a tem é porque é perfeitamente capaz!

O garotinho esboçou um sorriso. Helga o puxou pelo braço seguindo na direção do galpão. O rapaz fez menção de parar, mas ela insistiu. Entrando com grande estardalhaço, distribuindo "bom dia" a todos os presentes, seguiu com o menino até um local mais reservado, onde ele pudesse ficar o mais a vontade possível. Cada um parou o que fazia com sua dupla para acompanhá-la com os olhos. Rowena se dirigiu à amiga, que já estava acomodando o rapaz a sua frente.

– Helga, acho que ... – começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por musical _"Francamente, Rowena..."_ acompanhado de uma expressão sorridente da jovem mulher de cabelos loiro-avermelhados. Saltando o olhar de um ao outro, Rowena anuiu e voltou aos seus pupilos, mandando que todos retornassem aos seus afazeres.

Por toda a tarde se ouviu a voz e as risadas cristalinas de Helga, ela acompanhava pacientemente o rapaz. Cìaran tentou vários feitiços de levitação e transfiguração. O melhor resultado havia sido uma pedra com cauda de esquilo. A um dado momento, Helga decidiu tentar algo diferente e acompanhou-o até à parede onde vários recipientes vítreos estavam enfileirados em prateleiras. Tirando as rolhas de cortiça de alguns, iniciou uma aula sobre poções e ervas.

Cìaran era capaz de memorizar e perceber o ponto de cozimento de cada beberagem. Ao fim da tarde, Rowena aproximou-se da amiga, seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Era indiscutível a paciência e habilidade de Helga para lecionar. Levando uma mecha solta de seu cabelo ruivo à orelha, a nativa de _Éire_ sorria.

– Isso... isso é maravilhoso! – a jovem Ravenclaw estava emocionada. Com o auxílio de Helga poderiam ensinar muitos outros.

Cìaran estava perdido entre potes e fervuras. Até o anoitecer, pôde se ouvir no galpão a voz fina e tranqüila de Helga, como o som agudo e claro de um _feadan_.

* * *

Olá!

Mais uma vez venho aqui agradecer **Manu Black** BEETTAA!!

-

**Manu Black:** Também não gostava de Salazar... mas imagino que o ódio dele não tenha nascido do nada... Nhhaaa A tendência, imagino, é que eu poste cada vez mais rápido. Muito obrigada por acompanhar, Manu !! :D

-

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** Olá! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Isso é muito importante para mim! :D Godric é tudo! ashuahsuahs Adoro ele!! Pouxa! E se eu postar mais de um ao dia? Fica melhor?? Todos foram idealizados curtinho... só tem um ou outro maior xD Deculpe... :

-

_Duachais Seneschais_

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**


	6. Reminiscências

**Capítulo Cinco - Reminiscências**

Rumavam para o norte, o sol já era engolido pela linha do relevo a oeste, e tudo ganhava a coloração púrpura do lusco-fusco. Era seu segundo dia de cavalgada. Suas costas, desacostumadas, latejavam devido à pouca mobilidade sobre a sela. Ansiava por estirar o corpo, nem que fosse num pedaço de chão duro.

Olhou para o homem ao seu lado, o rosto de soldado estava impassível. O pôr-do-sol enchia de sombras a face marcada de cicatrizes de guerra, os cabelos ganhavam uma coloração mais acobreada que o normal. Salazar passou a mão pelo próprio rosto, estava áspero, sua barba crescia livremente desde que despertara. Estavam em silêncio há mais de uma hora. Imaginou em quanto tempo Godric iria conceder a graça de uma parada. _Graças a Merlim!_, o pensamento tomou sua mente sem explicação, o rosto de Godric se iluminava. Ao voltar seus olhos para o norte novamente, Salazar divisou uma linha de acinzentada que tomava o horizonte de leste a oeste.

Chegavam à Muralha de Adriano.

--

A construção era de pedra e turfa. Godric achara por bem escolher uma das antigas torres de vigia que ainda estavam de pé para se abrigarem por aquela noite. A umidade atingia-lhe os ossos. Salazar estava ao lado da muralha, certificava-se de que os cavalos estavam bem acomodados e amarrados.

Havia chegado a seus ouvidos, numa das poucas vilas de sobreviventes aos ataques, a notícia de que Lorde _Ethelred II_ da Britânia tentava negociar com os vikings, mas que não obtivera sucesso. _Incompetente..._

Salazar entendia a necessidade dos nórdicos de avançarem sobre novas terras... solos mais férteis que seus campos nevados... Mas não entendia como um soberano poderia ser tão incapaz de manter suas próprias terras, seu povo... seus interesses. _Seu poder_! Caso Salazar fosse um soberano desse porte, não deixaria, jamais, seu poder se esvair pelas mãos de invasores.

Não esperava mais de um rei trouxa.

Aproximou-se de seu cavalo e começou a falar amigavelmente com ele. O animal o carregara de _Norfolk_ até ali sem qualquer contratempo. Iriam continuar ao norte, até a Muralha de Antonino e, de lá Salazar procuraria um povoado próspero para se instalar.

Ouviu um sibilo e parou abruptamente de verificar os fechos das selas. Olhou cautelosamente em volta... nada... Voltou desconfiado ao que fazia até ouvir algo que parecia arrastar-se na grama. O cavalo ficou ansioso.

– _Ssse fossssse voccccccê, meu amigo, não sssseguiria tão ao norte, por enquanto... sssss..._

Salazar levou a mão ao cabo da espada que ganhara de Godric. Olhou ao redor e não enxergou viva alma. Uma estranha cena desenhou-se a sua frente... _Era ele... estava num cômodo úmido e escuro. Ouviu o estalar de folhas a seus pés. Passou levemente a mão sobre o pote de cerâmica onde a transportava, mas ela não estava nele. Estava solta em meio à folhagem... Ouviu um assobio... _"Ssssalassszar..."_ ._

Aquilo era uma... lembrança?

Subiu os degraus de pedra da torre de vigia desajeitado. Uma lembrança! Tinha que falar com Godric. Contar a ele. Talvez ele soubesse, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades, onde haveria um local como aquele na cidade destruída, talvez houvesse conhecido alguém que soubesse, assim teria uma pista sobre seu passado.

Novamente a cena passou a sua frente. Apoiou-se na parede rochosa para não perder o equilíbrio.

– _Incendio _– era a voz de Godric.

Uma sucessão de imagens passou a frente de seus olhos. _As casas pegando fogo. Os guerreiros vikings avançando sobre a cidade. _Salazar estava de olhos arregalados. Ainda por sua mente dançavam imagens de algo familiar... algo conhecido... _Uma garota de cabelos tão negros quanto os dele apontava uma vara de madeira à um punhado de lenha, gritava a mesma palavra: _Incendio_._ _Chamas iluminaram o salão de uma grande e confortável casa. Cheiro de mar, cheiro de peixe, cheiro de fumaça... Fumaça e fogo..._ Novamente a imagem dos guerreiros nórdicos assombrou-lhe. _Vinham gritando e rodando seus martelos. Arrastavam as mulheres e matavam os homens, sem piedade. Salazar ouviu um grito, a mesma garota de cabelos negros gritava desesperada sob o peso de um homem enorme. _Gritou junto com ela. Gritou à medida que as imagens ganhavam mais força e mais vivacidade. _Ele estendia uma vara de madeira na direção de um homem nórdico, gritou e luzes verdes tomaram a noite. Ele tombou._

Gritou pela dor que sentia. Gritou pela sua casa incendiada, pela garota que chamava por ele.

Gritava por Seely...

--

Ao abrir os olhos uma dor lacerante percorreu suas têmporas. Piscou inúmeras vezes até acostumar-se com a luminosidade instável.

Godric afastou-se dele. Tinha um tecido encharcado de água nas mãos. Levou um líquido viscoso a sua boca. Gosto familiar... A dor desapareceu.

– Não se mova tanto.

Salazar parou de imediato o movimento que fazia. Voltou a apoiar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro formado por sua capa. Godric olhava-o preocupado.

– Godric, eu... eu acho que me lembro... – virou os olhos na direção do amigo.

Godric deixou o tecido ao lado dos outros utensílios de viagem. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

– O quanto você lembra? – sua voz estava carregada de pesar. Salazar sentiu-se incomodado.

– Lembro-me... lembro-me da noite da invasão. De uma enorme casa em chamas... e... e dela... Lembro-me de Seely... Ela usou a mesma palavra que você, certa vez... _Incendio..._ Bruxa... era uma bruxa, como minha mãe, como meu pai... como eu. Como você! Ela foi... foi morta por aquele trouxa imundo!

Godric passou a mão pelo peito. Parou o movimento um instante logo abaixo da garganta, era como se acariciasse um talismã pendurado em seu pescoço.

– Como? Como era Seely? – Godric fitava algum ponto além.

Salazar permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, soltou o ar de seus pulmões como num suspiro.

– Tinha cabelos negros... e olhos muito verdes... Olhos da cor do mar...

A face de Godric transfigurou-se na expressão da própria dor. Passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e avermelhados, mais embaraçando-os que propriamente arrumando-os. Num movimento vacilante levou a mão à nuca e puxou um finíssimo cordão dourado. Estendeu-o a Salazar.

– Perdão... Perdão por não ter conseguido salvá-la... Perdão por não tê-lo parado a tempo...

A agonia estampava os olhos de Godric. Salazar levou a mão na direção do pingente. Pequenas pedras de esmeralda formavam uma letra. O enorme S era finamente moldado no ouro. Novamente imagens tomavam sua mente, apertou os olhos com força na esperança de que se esvaíssem. Mas elas continuavam lá. Sua casa, sua família. Eram bruxos... poderosos bruxos de _Norfolk_. Seely, sua irmã.

Salazar reprimiu a raiva e virou-se fitando a parede. Encolheu-se e apertou a jóia na palma de sua mão. O colar de Seely. Ela estava morta, assim como o resto de sua família. Os galeses não chegaram a tempo, mas não era responsabilidade deles. Já chegaram ali, como Godric havia dito, por ordem do Senhor da Cornualha, prevendo um desfecho doloroso para os habitantes do litoral leste. Era culpa de _Ethelred_ e sua incapacidade. _Ethelred_ era um fraco e por sua culpa _Norfolk_ e toda Bretanha estava sendo invadida. Um fraco! Trouxa e fraco! Pela sua fraqueza como soberano Salazar havia perdido tudo.

– _Protego Totalum_ – pode ouvir a voz rouca de Godric murmurando o feitiço de proteção enquanto o guerreiro bruxo se movia pelo cômodo.

Sua família, sua casa. Eram poderosos, mas os invasores eram muitos... seu pai já começava a mostrar sinais da senilidade. Fora uma invasão repentina. Não estavam protegidos, estavam no meio daquela comunidade infestada de trouxas incapazes... Incapazes como seu rei... Seu rei... o rei _deles_! Um trouxa. Tantas vezes pedira para seu pai tirar a família dali! Tinham posses, poderiam começar uma comunidade em qualquer lugar! Salazar não conseguia acreditar que _Norfolk_ havia sido arrasada daquela maneira. Aldeias devastadas... Mortes, muitas mortes...

--

Com os primeiros raios de sol, montaram nos cavalos e seguiram rumo ao norte. Seu cavalo estava inquieto. Salazar sentiu a pele escamosa roçar a sua. Um toque suave como seda, familiar. O pequenino réptil adentrou sua bota de montaria e acomodou-se delicadamente em torno do tornozelo.

– _Amigo, não ssssssigam ao norte... sss..._

Mas Salazar não deu ouvidos. Queria vingança e, para isso, teria que começar sua vida novamente. Começaria ao norte. Nas _Highlands_.

Percorreram longo caminho até a próxima parada, alimentaram-se e descansaram. Não tardaria a chegar à Muralha de Antonino, não poderiam demorar. Ele tinha pressa. Pressa para vingar-se... Reconstruir a sua vida e vingar Seely...

Antes do anoitecer, a pequena cobra havia desaparecido.

* * *

Oláaaa! Novamente!!

:d

Estou aqui para agradecer às pessoas que vêm acompanhando a fic!

Especialmente à **Manu Black**, **Aerton Zambelli **e **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**! São leitores assíduos! OHO! Nossa! Fiquei tão feliz!

:D

Estão sempre acompanhando e me dando apoio! Vocês não imaginam como isso é gratificante!!

Um enorme beijo para vocês!!

:(bjbjbj)

_Duachais Seneschais_

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**


	7. O Uso da Visão

**Capítulo Seis – O Uso da Visão**

_A serpente terminou sua mudança, ganhou um brilho prateado, suave e gélido. O animal se contorce e num acesso de fúria abocanhou a própria cauda, fazendo sangue gotejar das feridas. A águia estremece, é dominada por uma angústia incontrolável. O réptil cria um ciclo de ódio e rancor que perduraria por gerações, que ele faz a si mesmo e aos que o seguem? O leão rondou a serpente, preocupado e protetor. Com seus olhos experientes a águia pôde notar sua consternação. Os dois certamente já estavam em território escocês. Emanavam uma luminescência: magia._

Rowena acordou intrigada. Novamente os sonhos com a cobra e a serpente... Não era a primeira, segunda nem a terceira vez que sonhava. Eram duas pessoas... Duas pessoas que carregavam a magia. E uma sofria... Sofria e entrava num caminho, que a partir de determinado ponto, não teria mais retorno. Um caminho de dor e sofrimento. Sentou-se sobre a colcha de peles ajeitando o enorme cabelo castanho. O que poderia ela fazer?

--

Helga havia saído mais cedo, estava auxiliando na grande cozinha. Rowena auxiliava os últimos discípulos que se encontravam no galpão, naquele fim de tarde. Cìaran tinha um talento impressionante para ungüentos e poções, mas tinha dificuldades com outros tipos de feitiços. Helga, com sua determinação e paciência, o ajudara bastante, havia feito grandes evoluções. Rowena decidira dedicar um pouco mais de tempo ao rapazinho. Odharnait era uma garotinha que recebia atenção especial de sua parte, parecia frágil e delicada, mas era dona de poder e inteligência impressionantes.

Odharnait tinha dificuldades em reconhecimento de ervas e preparo de poções, por isso decidiu aproximar os dois aprendizes e ver em que a união de pupilos tão diferentes poderia resultar. Inicialmente não se deram muito bem, coisas de crianças, garotas e garotos chegam numa idade que não costumam ter muita afinidade.

Rowena gostava dos resultados, era a segunda semana que dedicava o fim das tardes à integração dos dois alunos e percebeu uma grande melhoria. Rowena louvava a clareza de raciocínio de Odharnait, mas era impressionada com a persistência de Cìaran. Reparou que um compensava o outro em determinados pontos. Era vantajosa a união.

Olhando para o céu avermelhado, levantou-se de seu local a frente dos jovens e anunciou o fim da lição, naquele dia. Rumando para sua casa, o pensamento nos sonhos a inundou novamente. Queria discutir com Helga...

­--

– Dois bruxos? – Helga, pela primeira vez desde que a conheceu, franziu o cenho. – Você disse que um deles está com dificuldades...

– Isso... – Rowena olhou a sua volta, estavam sentadas próximas ao celeiro, Helga já havia ceado, mas Rowena achara por bem não comer nada. – Venho tendo esses sonhos, não acho que seja por um mero acaso... eles estão entrando em território escocês.

– Talvez... tenham algum propósito... – Helga fitou o céu na direção que sabia ser o sul, de onde ambos vinham.

– Helga... Talvez eu possa observá-los por vontade própria, não só por sonhos...

– Talvez...

– Eu estou preocupada com eles, não sei a razão, mas acabei me apegando aos dois, à sua segurança.

– Você não ceou para tentar a Visão, não foi? – Helga fitou-a profundamente.

Rowena não respondeu. Helga levantou-se e Rowena em seguida. Iriam a um local mais reservado onde não seriam incomodadas. Seguiram até o galpão. Rowena sentou-se ao gramado atrás da construção, sendo banhada pela luz da lua. Helga postou-se ao seu lado, à certa distância.

Rowena cerrou os olhos e concentrou-se nos sonhos... numa serpente e num leão... Lentamente os sons a sua volta foram ficando abafados. Os seus membros formigaram. Não sentia mais a umidade da grama abaixo, sentia o vento frio batendo em seus braços... não, em suas asas.

_Sobrevoou os vales de _Alba_, suas Terras Altas, na direção do sul. A serpente e o leão se aproximavam da Muralha de Antonino, mas desviando no relevo montanhoso escocês, haviam perdido o rumo perfeito de seu destino. Algo diferente ocorre. O leão a observa e muda o rumo, segue agora em sua direção. A águia bate as asas suavemente e segue à Muralha de Antonino. Pousada sobre a pedra, sente um bafo quente agitar suas penas. Uma força gigantesca e selvagem domina aquele lugar. É mais forte do que pode suportar. Olha para os viajantes, mas é tarde demais._

Exausta, Rowena tomba lateralmente numa lentidão aflitiva. Abre os olhos e fita Helga, por alguns segundos, ela vem a seu encontro, preocupada. Sente os braços de Helga envolvendo-lhe. Uma leveza toma conta de seus membros, não sente mais grama ou rocha. Queria falar à Helga, contar o que estava acontecendo. Contar da Muralha... do calor...

Sentiu o aconchego das peles de sua cama. Ouviu a voz do pequeno Coinneach, irmão mais novo de Helga, gritando por um pote com água e um pano limpo, corria para fora do quarto. Uma mão forte tocou a sua, beijou os nós de seus dedos. Sentiu a pele áspera da barba por fazer. Sentiu o cheiro que apenas ele carregava, era Axel. Queria falar, mas não havia forças em seu corpo. Rowena mergulhou num sono inquieto e profundo... repleto de visões contorcidas e pesadelos.

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**


	8. Negro das Ilhas Hébridas

**Capítulo Sete – Negro das Ilhas Hébridas**

Rumavam para a Muralha de Antonino. Já deveriam ter chegado, não fazia sentido o tempo que percorriam... Pelas informações que tinham, demoraria algumas horas para alcançar, de uma a outra, não um dia inteiro. Já havia anoitecido e não tinham a proteção que a muralha proporcionaria. Nesses tempos de guerras e invasões evitava o litoral para se afastar dos vikings. Também evitava dormir ao relento, não queria se expor a viajantes.

Olhou de relance para sua esquerda. Salazar estava perdido em pensamentos desde a partida da Muralha de Adriano, naquela manhã. Godric sabia ter feito o máximo para salvar a irmã dele... sabia ter lutado com todas as suas forças. Mas não conseguia deixar de sentir-se responsável...

Tantos povoados foram destruídos. Tantas terras foram tomadas. O rei _Ethelred II_ tentava negociar com os vikings, mas seus subornos não eram suficientes. _Olaf Trygvasson_ liderava suas investidas pela costa britânica incessantemente. Lorde _Hywel_ acreditava que _Ethelred_ iria aumentar seu suborno até um valor que quase não seria possível pagar, tudo para ver a terra que fora incapaz de proteger longe dos martelos nórdicos. E o reino, mesmo a despeito de tantas batalhas, estava coalhado de moedas de ouro.

Complicando ainda mais, havia a situação dos bruxos. Eram freqüentemente acusados de serem a causa das desgraças. Absurdo! Eles eram tão moradores daquelas terras quanto qualquer um! Não era justo serem perseguidos como culpados de uma guerra contra a qual também lutavam. E o rei não fazia absolutamente nada. Católico fervoroso que demonstrava ser, não via outro destino possível aos que carregavam sangue mágico.

Ouvira, em todas as vilas que haviam passado de _Norfolk_ às Terras Altas, das atrocidades infligidas aos bruxos... As mais diversas torturas, as mais diversas mortes... Fogueiras, rios, forcas e poços... Eram assassinatos! Os bruxos eram covardemente assassinados. Alguns, de famílias tradicionais e abastadas, eram instruídos o suficiente para dominar feitiços que poderiam burlar os castigos, e até se divertiam com isso. Outros, a maioria, não era capaz de dominar os mais simples encantamentos. Crianças... soubera de crianças... Era _covarde_! Tantos na ignorância, se ao menos fosse diferente...

– Acho que teremos que acampar na mata essa noite. – Godric estava visivelmente abatido.

– Melhor que na estrada, não é? Nunca se sabe quem pode aparecer.

– Exatamente. Eu farei o primeiro turno de vigília. Pode repousar.

Na escuridão era impossível seguir a frente. Teriam que deixar a estrada e esconder-se na mata, por aquela noite. Olhou ao redor. Um brilho fantasmagórico surgia pelo canto de seu olho. Antes de apear o cavalo observou com mais atenção e percebeu um leve bater de asas. Uma águia... Mesmo de noite uma águia sobrevoava a região a frente deles. Era um ser lindo, de penas escuras, que emitia um brilho acobreado. Godric animou-se. Sabia que deveriam seguir aquele animal.

– Salazar, vamos! – anunciou virando seu cavalo na direção de Salazar e em seguida rumando na direção da ave.

– Godric! – Salazar bateu o calcanhar nos flancos do cavalo na tentativa de acompanhar Godric, um cavaleiro extraordinário.

A luminosidade que a ave fantasmagórica emanava iluminava-lhes o caminho a frente. Godric seguia animado e cuidadoso. Após meia hora de cavalgada, a ave pousou num muro de rochas. O vulto negro formado pela construção mal era discernível na escuridão da noite. Pôde ouvir o trote do cavalo de Salazar logo atrás do seu, a respiração entrecortada do companheiro de viagem. Ao observar novamente o local de pouso da águia, só pôde divisar uma figura desvanecida. A ave sumia completamente em seguida.

--

Salazar havia seguido, levando sua montaria e a égua Renny, até um rio que descia de um dos muitos relevos altos daquelas terras. Teriam que saciar a si e aos cavalos para seguir em frente. Godric acabava de recolher os últimos utensílios da refeição matinal para ir logo atrás de Salazar.

Seguindo pelo caminho de vegetação rasteira escuta um relinchar familiar. Renny estava inquieta. Godric estranhou e apressou o passo, preocupado. Uma sombra tapou por alguns momentos o brilho do sol. Godric, preocupava-se cada vez mais com Salazar e as montarias. Ouvindo um galope selvagem abandonou o caminhou e jogou-se para uma moita. O cavalo de Salazar seguia em desesperada corrida. Godric correu para a beirada da descida que levava ao curso d'água e ouviu um rugido horrendo, transbordando de selvajaria.

Renny escoiceava, inutilmente, tentando intimidar o adversário. Uma massa negra e assombrosa se movia pesadamente avançando na direção dos dois. Godric engoliu um grito de horror quando percebeu do que se tratava. Salazar era um bruxo, mas continuava sem sua varinha.

O enorme dragão nativo das Ilhas Hébridas recolhia o pescoço, num movimento que parecia ainda sonolento, para junto do corpo. Pôde ver suas bochechas inflando e um fino fio de fumaça escapando por entre as mandíbulas. Godric, do local alto onde estava, aponta a varinha para animal.

– _Deprimo!_

O deslocamento de ar causado pela explosão lança Renny e Salazar contra a colina. Godric aparata ao lado de Salazar lançando uma barreira de proteção ao redor deles com o feitiço _Protego Horribilis_. Esse foi o exato momento em que uma flecha de chama veio da parede de fumaça à frente. Podiam sentir o calor. Salazar esbravejou.

Levantando-se, adiantou-se dois passos.

– Godric, preciso de uma varinha. Você não pode, simplesmente, se atirar a frente dele sozinho.

– Mas não temos outra varinha, você deve ter perdido a sua em _Norfolk_. E não vou ficar sentado esperando que ele nos pisoteie.

O dragão exibia uma mancha avermelhada na couraça escamada. Alguns arranhões se mostravam pela pele mais sedosa do peito e barriga. Godric não se deixaria abater por aquele animal. Tinham que sair dali, ele tinha que, pelo menos, desacordar o bicho.

Desembainhou sua espada de punho cravejado de rubis e aparatou. Surgiu novamente abaixo do peito do dragão, uma região particularmente perigosa, mas Godric não conhecia nenhuma mais vulnerável para seu dono. Direcionou um golpe e atingiu a pele macia, porém resistente.

– _Stunner_! – Godric ouviu a voz de Salazar logo atrás de si. Sentiu o deslocamento de poder e viu quando atingiu o bicho.

Olhou incrédulo para o companheiro. A varinha servia para reunir e direcionar a energia para o feitiço. Mesmo sem varinha, Salazar fora capaz de acumular suas forças e focá-la no inimigo. Mas o resultado não havia sido tão bom quanto se utilizasse o instrumento.

Uma pata enorme alcançou Godric, que foi atirado à metros de distância. Segurando firmemente o cabo da espada, cortou o ar até encontrar a dureza de uma parede escarpada. Perdeu a noção de espaço, ficara tonto. Tateou o chão em busca de sua varinha, mas não conseguia encontrá-la. Sentiu um tremor, forçou-se a abrir os olhos. O corpanzil do dragão lançava-se ao seu encalço. Levantou-se com dificuldade e apertou o punho da espada. O animal se aproximava rapidamente a despeito de seu tamanho.

Um vulto passou correndo a sua frente. Renny empinou como que para proteger seu dono. Lançando os cascos para o ar, a égua tentava equiparar forças com o dragão. Godric pôde ver novamente o fio de fumaça escapando da bocarra do animal. Concentrou-se num feitiço de proteção.

– _Stunner_! – novamente voz de Salazar. O feitiço acertou uma das asas de morcego da criatura.

O dragão desequilibrou-se e Godric partiu na direção dele acompanhado de Renny. Pôde ver Salazar, que também estava muito próximo, o rabo em forma de flecha da criatura acertou-o em cheio e lançou-o de encontro a Godric. Ambos rolaram pelo chão e atordoados tentaram levantar-se.

Um brilho, que não vinha da varinha que Salazar portava, ofuscou-lhes a visão. O dragão que mais uma vez deixava escapar o fio de fumaça pela mandíbula parou a pouca distância dos companheiros. Godric enxergou a oportunidade perfeita. Avançando sobre o flanco da criatura, foi acompanhado por Salazar que gritava encantações. Levantando a espada na direção da criatura, desceu-a com força, rasgando carne e músculos. Um jorro de sangue banhou os dois no momento que novamente a cauda longa e escamosa procurava por alvos. Sentiu as cristas afiadas se enfiando em seu corpo.

Foram jogados novamente e Godric sentiu a água gelada em suas pernas. Ouviu o gemido de Salazar. Se a criatura não tivesse morrido com seu ataque, estariam acabados. Godric piscou inúmeras vezes. Seus olhos pesavam, não conseguia se manter desperto. Sentia a água gelada tomando sua cintura e seu tórax. Da cabeça, um liquido encorpado e quente escorria. Em poucos segundos seu corpo ficou dormente, seus dedos não se mexiam mais. Perdeu a sensibilidade ao toque, mas sabia que sua espada estava ao seu lado. Sentiu o calor do metal por alguns instantes.

Godric tentou virar a cabeça na direção de Salazar, ele tinha que escapar dali. Tentou, também, ouvir Renny, mas não teve sucesso em nenhuma das empreitadas. Sua visão se anuviou. Piscou e desesperadamente tentou manter os olhos abertos. Gemeu ao esforço. Tentava levantar as mãos, mover as pernas. Uma luminosidade tomou conta do local. Godric tinha plena consciência de que estava morrendo. Uma figura encantada apareceu a sua frente, deveria ser alguém do Povo das Fadas. Era uma mulher de espetacular beleza.

Admirou aquela figura encantada. Sentiu aroma de pilriteiro e cheiro doce da videira... até que não sentiu mais nada.

* * *

Olá!

Espero que tenham gostado do cap!

A fic está chegando ao fiiimm... Faltam poucos caps...

-

Gostaria de agradecer àqueles que vêm acompanhando a fic! Muito, muito obrigada!

Especiais agradecimentos à **Manu** (minha bettaaa! excelente beta!! bjbj), **Aerton**, **ChunLi** e **VicZala**!!

Seja muito bem vinda, VicZala!!

Obrigadíssima pelo apoio, pelas reviews, mensagens de incentivo e por acompanharem! Espero que continuem gostando!!

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**


	9. União

**Capítulo Oito - União**

Foi despertada abruptamente por Rowena. O olhar da amiga era aflito. Não parava de gritar que o leão caíra e a serpente não conseguia ajudá-lo. Helga levantou-se num pulo. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo era grave. Nunca vira Rowena perder a calma.

Ambas jogaram vestidos de trabalho sobre o corpo e correram pelos cômodos da casa, rumavam para o quarto dos homens. Helga puxou a manta da porta de uma única vez. Alguns já haviam se levantado e estavam trabalhando no campo. Outros ainda dormiam, Helga pôde ver o vulto alto de Axel jogando o _tartan_ azul sobre o corpo. Rowena agarrou-se em seu braço. Axel as olhava, aturdido.

– O que aconteceu, Rowena? Você está bem? Deveria voltar para a cama! Ainda não se recuperou...

– Axel, você precisa vir! Axel! Eles precisam de nossa ajuda! – Rowena puxava o noivo pelo braço.

Lançando um olhar indagador para Helga, ele seguia Rowena.

– Ela deve ter visto, Axel. Rowena vinha tendo sonhos, sonhos sobre dois bruxos que se aproximam das Terras Altas. Eles estão em apuros! – Helga tentou fazer com que o homem entendesse.

– Mas onde eles estão?

– Só ela pode saber...

– Tente se acalmar! – virando-se para a noiva, segurou-lhe os braços. – Ansiosa dessa forma não vai conseguir ajudá-los.

Rowena respirou uma, duas vezes. Helga pôde ver seus olhos avermelhados.

– Na Muralha de Antonino, rápido! Tem que ser logo, Axel. – deixando duas lágrimas correrem pela face, continuou. – É algo grande e poderoso...

Axel saiu em desabalada corrida gritando pelos homens e mulheres da casa.

--

Helga havia procurado suas ervas de cura. Precisariam de toda ajuda possível, não sabiam do que se tratava exatamente. Rowena não conseguia passar a sensação do que presenciara.

No pátio à frente da casa dos Ravenclaw, havia um grupo de busca reunido e pronto para a partida. O velho Ravenclaw estava presente, mas quem gritava ordens era Axel. Viu seu, outrora pequeno, irmão Coinneach aproximar-se integrando o grupo. O tempo parecia ter passado absurdamente para ele, já despontavam pelos em seu rosto. Grupos foram formados e utensílios pela última vez conferidos. Rumaram para a saída do povoado, só poderiam aparatar do lado de fora.

O ar estava parado, nenhuma brisa trazia cheiros ou sons. Helga tremeu sob a sensação do mal-agouro. Coinneach olhou em sua direção e tentou tranqüilizá-la.

Aparataram sem demora para a Muralha. O grupo heterogêneo se destacou sobre a edificação. Por alguns segundo todos olharam ao redor, até que ouviram um rugido estrondoso. A fileira de bruxos e bruxas se desfez, alguns aparataram, outros levitaram e voaram até a origem do som.

– MacFusty! Rápido, este é para você! – Axel, sempre a frente do grupo, havia chegado ao local de onde viria o rugido. Aparatava rapidamente sobre as bordas de um pequeno vale, gritava ordens para todos.

Um homem de barba loira e cerrada avançou aparatando até a beirada do vale. Helga pôde ouvir sair de sua boca um poderoso grito:

– _Stunner_ – o brilho tomou conta da paisagem.

MacFusty e Axel lançaram-se à ravina. Helga levitou até o local sempre com sua bolsa de ervas. Rowena, que estava ao seu lado, num impulso aparatou, desaparecendo das vistas de Helga.

Mais e mais bruxos saltavam a fenda. Helga ouviu um grito agudo, preocupou-se com sua amiga e, de varinha em punho, lançou-se também pela parede da ravina. Foi quando viu: um enorme dragão negro balançando sua cauda perigosamente, acertando dois homens e um cavalo que se encontravam próximos ao leito do rio.

Em seguida, o animal medindo cerca de onze metros, virou-se na direção do grupo liderado por Axel. A besta era gigantesca e estava irada. Uma cascata de sangue jorrava de sua ferida aberta no flanco direito, porém não deveria ser nada para tão grande animal.

Um fio de fumaça escapou da mandíbula do dragão, em segundos ele lançou uma enorme flecha flamejante. Helga aparatou para a segurança de uma pedra suficientemente grande para esconder seu corpo. Pôde ver a rajada de fogo passar por sobre sua cabeça. A fera alcançava uma distância incrível com seu ataque.

Gritou feitiços como os outros. Viu quando uma mulher chamada Morven MacFusty voou na direção do leito do rio, arremessada pelo pesado rabo do animal. Helga passou os olhos pelo leito. Morven havia sumido dragada pelas águas. Rowena estava indo na direção dos dois homens que estavam inconscientes.

Helga correu pela beira tentando encontrar Morven. Viu um pedaço do tecido de suas roupas boiando mais a frente, apontou-lhe a varinha.

– _Wingardium Leviosa!_

O corpo de Morven foi içado da água. Helga correu até ele e constatou que ainda respirava. Olhou na direção de Rowena e na do grupo. MacFusty e Camdyn, primo mais novo de Axel e Rowena, apontavam suas varinhas para o dragão. O animal parecia fazer um enorme esforço para se mover, porém não estava de todo paralisado. Uma nova linha de fumaça saiu de sua boca. Helga desesperou-se, mas ouviu um grito ao seu lado. Coinneach apontava sua varinha para a besta e invocava o Feitiço da Inconsciência.

Finalmente o dragão negro mostrou sinais de que iria tombar. Pendendo para o lado do rio, o animal bateu pesadamente sobre as águas do leito. Uma onda molhou Helga, seu irmão e Morven. Agarrada à mulher inconsciente, Helga manteve-a segura, para não ser levada pelo movimento das águas.

Deitou Morven sobre uma rocha lisa. Apontou-lhe a varinha e invocou o feitiço:

–_Enervate!_

Morven piscou pesadamente os olhos e soltou um gemido. Deixando a garota sob os cuidados de Coinneach, Helga rumou de encontro a Rowena.

Os dois homens estavam em péssimo estado. Helga abriu sua bolsa de ervas e tirou os utensílios necessários para começar o preparo de poções. Rowena havia utilizado os feitiços que podia para diminuir os danos. O ruivo estava com um enorme corte na cabeça. A palidez de sua pele indicava que perdera já muito sangue.

Já o segundo homem havia voltado à consciência. Seus olhos verdes fitavam Helga de forma insistente. Não falava nada, talvez não tivesse forças. Os cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados e molhados. Helga deteve-se instantes a olhá-lo, e logo ele voltou a desmaiar.

--

O ruivo, que soubera se chamar Godric Gryffindor, das charnecas de _Cymru_, passara semanas em estado de inconsciência. A pulsação do soldado de _Cymru_ estava anormalmente acelerada e ele suava frio.

Helga dedicou todo seu tempo à cura dos dois forasteiros durante meses. Salazar Slytherin, o moreno nativo de _Norfolk_, havia se recuperado mais rapidamente e passava longas horas a conversar com Rowena e Helga.

Souberam que o dragão havia sido levado, inconsciente, pelos MacFusty de volta às Ilhas Hébridas, de onde era nativo.

Helga ouviu, horrorizada, sobre as atrocidades cometidas no litoral e do avanço viking. Ouviu como a família Slytherin, muito conhecida no mundo bruxo, havia sido dizimada, restando apenas Salazar. Num dos muitos delírios noturnos do enfermo, Helga soube de Seely, e então Salazar dividiu, com a nativa de _Érin_, seus sentimentos e seu desespero. O rapaz contou-lhe da chegada dos galeses e da partida com Godric. Contou-lhe de como, certa noite, estavam perdidos e Godric avistou uma bela águia planando até a Muralha de Antonino.

Após o despertar de Godric, Rowena contou aos dois sobre suas visões e de como foram encontrados. Passaram muito tempo discutindo e ganharam intimidade. Godric passeava, quando estava mais disposto, pelo povoado do Clã Ravenclaw e visitava o galpão. Helga podia ver o brilho de satisfação que tomava os olhos dos dois companheiros.

Conversaram por muito tempo, colocando suas idéias em ordem. A perseguição aos bruxos era cerrada. Como os Slytherin haviam provado, com sangue: nem os mais poderosos estavam seguros. O trabalho de Helga e Rowena havia seduzido Godric e Salazar. Assim, da união entre Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin, nasceu a idéia de algo maior. Algo muito mais vasto e abrangente...


	10. Muralha

**Epílogo - Muralha**

O castelo foi erigido. Na primavera do ano de 992 d.C., com seus sete andares, masmorras e torres, estufas e biblioteca, foi finalizada a construção num terreno doado pelo Clã Ravenclaw, nas terras dos escotos. Era repleto de flores, como pequenos lírios, conhecidas como Hogwort's. Rowena e Axel casaram-se e tiveram uma pequena garota, Helena, que tornou-se a primeira aluna inteiramente educada na nova instituição.

Estavam escondidos por uma muralha de feitiços anti-trouxa, que lhes proporcionava segurança contra "caçadores de bruxas". Os primeiros anos foram tranqüilos e repletos de descobertas. A notícia da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria batizada como Hogwarts, se espalhou por todas as grandes famílias de magos das Ilhas Britânicas. Pouco a pouco, cada família mandava suas crianças para o acolhimento e tutela dos Fundadores do Grande Castelo. Pouco a pouco, cada bruxo da Bretanha vinha pedir abrigo, não apenas para escapar da perseguição, mas para assegurar que a Tradição iria continuar sendo passada.

A notícia foi se espalhando até alcançar os ouvidos dos bruxos nascidos de pais trouxas, atingindo o objetivo de alguns de seus fundadores... mas não de todos. E então os primeiros sérios desentendimentos vieram à tona. Cada um dos Quatro Fundadores prezava certas qualidades que não eram necessariamente desprezadas pelos outros, porém, não eram primordiais.

Cada qual seguiu com seus pupilos para um dos muitos recônditos da fortaleza. O Valente Godric Gryffindor das Charnecas de _Cymru_ prezava aqueles com coração nobre e valente. Já A Meiga Helga Hufflepuff das Planícies de _Érin_ aceitava-os desde que manifestassem os dons e valorizassem a justiça e a lealdade. A Bonita Rowena Ravenclaw das Ravinas de _Alba_ valorizava inteligência e sabedoria acima de tudo. Porém O Astuto Salazar Slytherin dos Brejais de _Engla Land_ acolhia aqueles que fossem astutos e sedentos de poder e, acima de tudo, deveriam vir de uma linhagem bruxa tradicional e pura: os puro-sangue.

Para sanar o problema da divisão dos alunos, Gryffindor cedeu seu próprio chapéu, enfeitiçando-o para selecionar os aprendizes dentre as casas. Mesmo assim, os princípios dos quatro amigos não permitiram que permanecessem unidos. Salazar não havia esquecido a atrocidade cometida em sua terra. Do trouxa bárbaro que causara a morte de sua irmã. Não esquecia a incapacidade do Rei de proteger as terras que _lhe pertenciam_, segundo as leis _trouxas_. Salazar nutria ódio por todos os trouxas, eles eram a causa de todas as desgraças aos bruxos, e estimulava tal comportamento em seus discípulos.

Rowena sentava-se ao centro da mesa de palestras, com a tiara brilhante simbolizando sua sabedoria, e tentava persuadir Salazar. Helga, bebericava levemente de sua fina taça dourada, presenteada por Slytherin, sentindo o fim iminente e sofrendo amargamente por isso, tentava acalmá-lo com o pouco de influência que detinha sobre ele.

Não conseguindo convencer os demais de seu ponto de vista e discutindo com seu querido 'irmão' Godric, Salazar partiu angustiado das terras de Hogwarts, partiu do único lugar em que se sentiu realmente seguro, onde estavam seus reais amigos. Como herança, deixou a Câmara Secreta, acessível por algumas das inúmeras passagens secretas e tubulações de Hogwarts, como arma para seus objetivos. Porém Salazar nunca retornou...

No inverno de 1013, Rowena trouxe-lhes a notícia que o rei trouxa _Ethelred II _abandonou as Ilhas Bretãs, tendo o trono assumido por_ Svend_, o Dinamarquês. Quando, no ano seguinte, _Svend_ foi assassinado dando abertura ao retorno de _Ethelred_, para em pouquíssimo tempo morrer em condições misteriosas, Godric soube que Salazar começava sua vingança e Helga soube que a vida daquele amigo, que tanto prezava, findava.

Além do Castelo, naquelas novas décadas, erguia-se uma poderosa muralha entre eles.

* * *

Gente,

Gostaria muuuuitíssimo de agradecer a vocês, que acompanharam a fic até aqui!

E é isso... chegou o fim.

Era a "História da União dos Fundadores" hasuhaush espero que tenha chegado perto de convencer... shaushauhsauhsa

Deixo aqui um beijo e um abraço para ttooddooss vocês e meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, foi muito importante para mim a companhia de vocês!

-

**Manu Black**: Seeempre em primeiirrooo! Um grande beijo e muito obrigada pela betagem! Foi maravilhosa! Tenho que tomar cuidado com as minhas vírgulas... ashuyahsas Estarei mandando um mail pra vc assim que puder. Seria maravilhoso ter sua ajuda em mais fics! Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários! Muito mesmo! AME PARA SEMPRE SALAZARRRR!! NHHAAA!! Eu o amo tb agora! ahsuhaushas Muito mesmo! Ele até se sobressaiu mais que os outro, acho xD ashausha e não era pra ser assim a princípio, mas queria mesmo mostrar que o ódio dele poderia não ser simplesmente uma questão de ser "mau".

-

**Aerton Zambelli: **Olha só! Você por aqui! Hauhsuahs Infelizmente... a fic acabooouuu... Era para ser uma fic curtinha mesmo! Pensei nela assim, com poucos caps e enfocando cada um dos fundadores de uma vez. Adorei sua 'presença' por aqui Fico extasiada em receber elogios de alguém que escreve como vc no Espelho de Mandos!

-

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Sim SIM!! Godric é um rapaz muuuito forte, hein uhuhuh lindo lindo! nhhaaa Ele ficou bom sim, não foi Mas pena que perdeu um amigo tão caro a ele... Salazar conquistou o coração dele como um irmão, mas no fim, tomaram rumos diferentes em suas vidas... muito triste... E agora foram 3 caps só de quarta pra sexta! ashuahsuahs

-

**Aurons:** Você retorna! Pensei que houvesse me abandonado! ashuhsuahsuah Me desculpe pelos caps curtos... ams explico isso mais a frente Prometo novas fics com caps maiores!! ashuahsua

-

**V. Lovett:** Oiiee! Você também de volta! Fico muito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado! Vi que você é capista! Gostaria de pedir uma capa para esta fic Se você tiver disponibilidade iria adorar!

-

**VicZala:** Espero que tenha gostado do resultado final da fic. Adoraria saber a sua opinião sobre o todo Muito obrigada pela visita e pela review!!

* * *

Bem, gente... ela chegou ao fim. Durante esse período em que a fic foi postada, vários pediram por capítulos maiores... me desculpem... Na verdade, imaginei caps pequenos para essa fic tb pq pensei que não fossem aguentar caps muito grandes... sério mesmo! ashuahsua sem zona... achei que caps enormes iriam enfadar os leitores... Idealizei para que ela fosse curta e apenas enfocando os eventos que levaram à união d'Os Fundadores.

Quando os pedidos de caps maiores foram se tornando mais intensos, a fic já estava toda pronta só passando pelas últimas revisadas. Putz... é um sufoco para postar um cap... Felizmente existe a beta Manu Black, que é muito melhor que eu nessas questões de correção, confio totalmente na opinião dela! Mas às vezes passo um mail anunciando que coloquei um personagem extra, tipo o Axel, ele no início não existia. Depois senti necessidade de um noivo para Rowena e o coloquei. Nessa altura já havia postado alguns caps... ashuahsuahsuhaush

Valorizo MUITO a opinião de vocês! Fiquei insegura para aumentar os caps e modificar algumas coisas... Mas estou trabalhando nisso! Vou fazer caps maiores! ashuahsuahs Mas tudo depende da aceitação de vocês às minhas novas fics ahsuhauhs

Esta é a razão para caps tão pequenos, mas estou idealizando outras fics e pretendo escrever caps maiores ashuahsa Só não sei se o fandom irá agradar... ashuahsa mas vamos lá não é?

Muito obrigada e até a próxima!!

_Duachais Seneschais

* * *

_**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ: DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**


End file.
